Broken
by J.M. Rose
Summary: Bella Swan is really Bellatrix Lestrange's adopted daughter Bella Swan was been forced to be a death eater when first went to Hogwarts. That was four years ago, now that the threat of Voldemort attacking Hogwarts is growing more and more each day she has to choose whether to listen to her mom, or save the one she loves most. Takes place in Order of the Phoenix.
1. First Day

**Bella POV-**

"Stop!" I screamed out in pain, "Stop! I'm begging you, please."

The pain let up for a few seconds and I heard someone shuffling around. I felt a hot breath down near my face.

"Open your eyes, you stupid child," my mother said, "Have you learned your lesson?"

"Yes mother I have," I said, looking directly in my mother's eyes, "May I please go up stairs to get cleaned up. The train to Hogwarts is leaving in half an hour and I can't miss it"

"Go and hurry before I change my mind!" she yelled at me.

I quickly limped up the stairs, the effects of the Cruciatus curse still lingering. I made my way to the bathroom and started to clean the dirt off of my face as I was wiping I noticed a wicked looking gash above my right eye.

"Child come down here, or you will miss the bloody train." My mother yelled from the front door.

"Coming," I yelled back.

I limped to the front door and grabbed my recently packed back pack; I don't have enough stuff to have a trunk. I grabbed my mum's arm and she apparated us to the bathroom of the train station, and then she was gone without even saying good bye. That was fine by me; I walked out of the bathroom and made my way over to the area to get to the Hogwarts plat form. I walked through the wall and saw the train; I got on and sat in an empty compartment.

The train was about to leave when three other students came up to the compartment.

"Hey can we sit here? Everywhere else is full," the red headed boy asked.

"Yeah sure go ahead," I mumbled.

"Hi I am Ronald Weasley," the boy with red hair said as he sat down across from me.

"I'm Hermione Granger," the girl said.

"And I am Harry Potter," the dark haired boy said.

I felt my eyes grow wide, my gaze shifted up to look at the very pronounced scar on his forehead. If the dark lord knew that I was talking to Harry Potter I would be killed.

"I'm sorry but I am not supposed to be talking to you," I stated sadly.

"Why not?" Harry asked.

"If my mom found out that I was talking to the chosen one, I would get the beating of the life time from more than one person," I said.

"She doesn't have to find out," Harry said quietly.

I knew the only thing to keep them safe was to hurt them; something I wasn't any good at.

"I don't even know why I would want to be talking to a mud blood and blood traitors," I said harshly, "all you guys are good for is nothing."

Hermione ran out of the compartment crying, and Ron and Harry stalked off after her. They would hate me forever now; I had not only just lost my only way out of the torture and the pain, but I did the one thing that goes against all of my morals. The train left the station and I cried all the way to Hogwarts, not caring who heard me.

I got off the train and walked into the school and sat at the Slytherin table. I stared at the table until the sorting was over and ate as little as possible at dinner. When dinner was over I went up to my dorm that I shared with no one and I fell asleep.

! #$%^&*()_+

The next few weeks of school were absolute hell, 5 out of my 8 classes were with the Gryffindor's. I got the evil eye from Harry and Ron as well as Neville and Dean; Harry must have told them what I did. I felt like I deserved everything that Voldemort had been doing to me the past few weeks. I knew I had to apologize, but I just couldn't, Malfoy was the dark lord's lap dog, watching my every move. I couldn't give myself up just yet.

We had a new DADA teacher, Dolores Umbridge, a dreadful old woman; she was also working for the dark lord. The toad was aware that I was a Death Eater, and she thought highly of me, even though I was one of her worst students.

It was Hogsmeade weekend and it was finely time for me to make my move. To get away from the dark lord, I was going to give myself up to Harry, and hopefully he doesn't kill me on the spot.

! #$%^&*()_+

"I'm sorry Bella, but rules are rules, you have detention, so you will not be going with the rest of the 5th years to Hogsmeade.

So much for me making my move, yes, I Bella Lestrange Black, got detention with Madam Hooch for knocking Malfoy off of his broom, during practice. Guess what she had me doing for the entire day, shining brooms, and cleaning the other player's uniforms.

By the time I got done it was time for bed, so I got into my pajamas and went to bed hoping the nightmares would leave me alone for the night.

* * *

Not one of my best stories, but it will have to do for now…

Please review

\/

\/

\/

\/

\/

Right here this little button below

\/


	2. DA

**B-POV**

Harry and his gang have been acting strangely ever since they got back from Hogsmeade, Harry seemed nervous, Ron and Hermione seemed excited. Everyone else in the group looked confused. I had my suspicions that they were forming a plan, and I needed to help them with whatever they were planning.

Breakfast was just getting over and I was waiting outside the dining hall for Hermione. I finally saw her come out; I grabbed her and before she could scream I covered her mouth ran down the hall with her to the bathrooms that Moaning Myrtle inhabits.

"Now if I remove my hand you can't scream okay?"

She nodded her head and I removed my hand from her mouth.

"Please just let me go and I will tell Harry and Ron to leave you alone," she said as she trembled with fear.

"Don't worry I am not going to hurt you," I told her calmly, "believe it or not, I actually need your help too."

"Why would you need the help of a mud blood?" she mumbled.

"Hey now don't call yourself that," I scolded, "you are a smart powerful witch, so don't put yourself down ever again okay?"

"Why not you called me that." She retorted.

"You don't understand, I have too," I told her, "if I don't I will be killed, I could be killed just by talking to you right now."

"You're right, I don't understand," She said angrily, "so why don't you explain it to me!?"

I pulled up the sleeve on my left arm and showed her my dark mark, "I have to be mean to you," I said, "he will kill me if I am disloyal."

Hermione was frozen is shock, I think she even stopped breathing for a second. I slowly took out my wand, set it on the floor and stepped away from it. I held my hands up to show Hermione that I was not a threat.

"W-w-what do you need help with?" she stuttered out.

"I know you, Harry, and Ron are teaching students how to defend themselves against the dark lord. I want to help I want to take down the dark lord from the inside out the dark lord needs to be put in his-" I was cut off with excruciating pain from my dark mark.

"What's wrong?" Hermione asked panicked.

"I am being called to a death eaters meeting, I must go, but I am serious I do want to help."

"Okay, there is a meeting tonight, in the room of requirements at 9 p.m., I will bring you in with me but if you don't make it in time the pass word is DA," she told me, "do you want me to tell Harry that you are coming?"

"No, I don't want him to cancel the meeting," I said, "I have to go see you there."

I Apparated out of the school and to where the death eaters' meeting was being held. I got there late so I knew I was going to be punished later for it.

"Now that everyone is finely here I can tell you why you were called here," Voldemort said, "Draco Malfoy will be killing Dumbledore when the time comes, for now he is working on the vanishing cabinet at Hogwarts. I will also be giving you a written list of things you must complete by the next meeting which will be in two weeks. You are all dismissed except for you Isabella; I need to have a word with you."

I watched as all of the other death eaters made their escape before Voldemort could turn on them.

"Crucio!" he yelled when we were alone.

I fell to my knees screaming in pain.

"Why were you late?!" He screamed at me.

"I…had…to…get…away…from…the…other…students," I gasped out, I was still in pain.

"Crucio," he said and the pain left as he ended the curse, "well try to be faster next time."

"I will," I said, "may I go now?"

"Oh no, you were late you must deal with the consequences," he said with an evil grin and then walked over to me.

I was still on my knees when he kicked me in my stomach. I fell the rest of the way down to the ground as he kicked me over and over again. 10 kicks later and he was finely done.

"Don't be late again," he said as he disappeared.

By the time I got up and moving it was 9:30 p.m., I Apparated back to Hogwarts and went to the hallway that held the room of requirements.

"DA," I said loudly.

For a second nothing happened and then 2 massive doors appeared and opened, I walked in and I got hateful stares. Hermione ran up to me and looked very worried.

"What happened to you, you're bleeding and bruised," she asked.

"I was late Hermione, and this is what he did to me," I told her softly, "where is Harry, I need to talk to him."

"I'm right here," he growled, "Why are you here?"

"I am here to help," I told him, "I want the dark lord taken down."

"You lie, you don't care about anyone but yourself," Harry spat out, "you are just filthy scum that isn't worth any of our time."

I took my wand out and Harry took his out, but I just threw my wand on the ground at his feet, he picked it up and looked confused, I showed him my dark mark.

"I was at the death eater meeting tonight, Harry, Voldemort is going to make Malfoy kill Dumbledore after Malfoy gets the vanishing cabinet working," I told him, "Harry, when that cabinet works death eaters will flock the school and no one will be safe."

"How do we know that you are not lying?" Harry asked, "You could relay everything we do back to Voldemort.

"Why would I do that? What do I have to gain by ratting you out? Do you think that would help my case in any way Harry?" I told him, "I think I want him dead more than you do, you know what he's like, I have to be around that all the time, and when the time comes he is going to force me to fight with him. Harry I don't want that, please, let me help you."

"We don't need your help," he snarled at me, "get out of here."

"You do need me Harry," I pleaded with him, "I've fought with him, I know how he fights Harry."

Harry opened his mouth but closed it again, he knew that I would be a great helper to teach everyone what to expect when fighting death eaters.

"Just let me sit in on tonight's lesson," I begged him, "and after you can personally take me straight to Dumbledore and I will turn myself in."

Harry thought about it for a second, "Fine," he finally answered, "but no funny business, the moment you intentionally hurt someone, I will put you down myself."

"I understand," I looked at the ground, "I promise I won't hurt anyone."

"We'll s see," he muttered and turned back to the rest of the group, "today we will be working with a disarming charm, everyone should know it, and have at least used it once or twice in your years here. Today will basically just be a review to see where everyone is at in their training."

Harry had everyone line up into two rows in front of the training dummy, "alright Neville you first."

Neville looked around with a dazed look in his eyes, he stepped up to the dummy and shouted very loudly, "Expelliarmus!" he was very disappointed when he realized nothing happened.

"Your just flourishing you wand too much," Harry explained, "try it like this, Expelliarmus!" the dummies wand flew out of his hand, "don't worry Neville, you'll get it eventually."

"I'd like everyone to get into pairs and practice this spell until you have it down pat," Harry told everyone, "Isabella," he said roughly, "You're with me."

I walked up to him, "what don't you trust me with anyone else?"

"You haven't given me a reason to trust you yet," he glared at me, "I'll let you go first, disarming spells only."

I nodded in reply, I let my mind fill with the spell that I wanted to perform, "Expelliarmus," I said and flicked my wand; I smirked as Harry's wand flew out of his hand, "Come on now Harry your turn."

Harry retrieved his wand and stood across from me, "I don't need to practice," he scowled at me, "Just stay away from the other students while I help."

I nodded my head and stayed put; I watched the other students around me, most of them struggled with even this simple spell, '_I have a lot of work to do,'_ I thought to myself.

The training lasted for about 30 minutes after I arrived, and the moment I had been dreading came all but too soon.

"Time to go and see Dumbledore," Harry smirked at me.

"Let's go," I mumbled to him.

He took my arm and escorted me out of the Room of Requirements while Ron and Hermione talked about the next day and time the club would start.

"Thanks for letting me sit in today," I told Harry, "I know you don't trust me, and I know how much courage it took to let me be in there."

Harry gave me a sideways glance but didn't speak; he let go of my arm and stopped walking.

"Let me just ask you one question," he looked deep into my eyes, "Did you mean what you said on the train at the first of the year?"

"No," I told him and looked down, "It killed me to say all of that stuff, but you have to understand, if my," I paused and tried to think of the wording, "adoptive monster found out I was talking to you guys, it would have meant a fate worse than death for me."

"Why now then?" Harry asked.

"I've decided, that nothing could be worse than having to fill the pain I feel every time Voldemort has a bad day, if I die because I'm helping you, I won't be dying in vain," I looked at him, "I would be dying with a purpose, instead of like a coward."

Harry looked at me for a long time with calculating eyes, "You don't have to turn yourself in," he finally said, "As long as you help us with the fight against Voldemort."

"I promise," I told him, "with every last breath, he will be defeated."


End file.
